


Sehunderella & Prince Charming

by rune4u



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack-ish but romance is real, Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rune4u/pseuds/rune4u
Summary: Sehun was tricked into a bet: then lost. As a punishment, he has to wear the costume his friends picked out to a Halloween party. Little did he know, it's a couple-costume with his rival, Kim Jongin.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 153
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Sehunderella & Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> _This piece was written for the first Midnight Tales round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun._  
>  Prompt CH1-047.
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, I hope I did it justice somehow. I wrote like 3 versions and finally settled with this one. My boyfriend helped me proofread but we both helpless xD so apologies for bad grammar. P/S; fic title was also suggested by him.
> 
> [not a clickbait](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f9/57/e3/f957e32f6fc646394d2267a112447288.jpg)

Sehun should have guessed that something is up, something perhaps beyond his imagination. The thing is, Sehun had known Baekhyun and Chanyeol since forever, almost his entire life but for some reason, he still managed to get tricked by the two devils, one way or another. Maybe Sehun is naïve when it came to certain things, or maybe Baekhyun and Chanyeol are simply the epitome of evil. Why are they even still friends?

It happened almost two weeks ago, a few days after they received an invitation to the annual Halloween party held by the richest guy in their campus, Kris Wu.

To say that Sehun is an introvert is kind of overstating it. Sehun is… just fine. He has a decent number of close friends. His social life is pretty remarkable to say at the very least, his popularity is enough to get his name known across campus. He received quite the amount of valentine cards and home-made chocolates every year, not to mention, confessions and letters from secret admirers.

Despite all that, however, Sehun loves staying at home. On holidays especially, he loves being huddled under his thick comfortable blanket, a tub of ice cream on his lap while he watches every sappy romance movie he could find on Netflix. Halloween included.

His close friends are well aware of this, so Sehun expected them to leave him alone at Halloween night just like how it always had been. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, this year, refused to do so – and they were being pretty aggressive about it as well.

Sehun chose the word ‘aggressive’ because they roped him into a bet with them, one that Sehun obviously knew he was going to lose right from the start but accepted it anyway. After all, the devil-duo were really good at taunting him. One stupid decision later, just like how he had foreseen it, Sehun lost the bet with a punishment awaiting him. It was even worse when they decided to keep it a surprise for him. ‘ _We’ll let you know when Halloween arrives_ ,’ was all Baekhyun said before bidding him goodbye.

Fast forward to Halloween night, Sehun is standing in his bathroom, staring at his reflection with horror on his face. He, as reflected by the mirror, is wearing a full-on Cinderella costume. The garment starts from light blue bodice at the top, separated by carefully stitched seams across his waist, then joined by a darker shade of blue for skirt; thus, forming a princess outfit. Baekhyun does not forget to bring along a pair of elbow-length white gloves, meanwhile, Chanyeol insisted on putting a matching headband on Sehun’s hair.

(Honestly, Sehun should have suspected something was fishy when the duo forcefully took him to a hair salon a few days ago and made him dye his hair blond. How could he not notice the mischievous glint in their eyes.)

“I am not going like this,” Sehun states firmly as if he could make any changes with that. Of course, not.

“Bet is a bet. You lost and this is your punishment,” Baekhyun replies easily. The shorter male proceeds to take out a shoebox from the remaining shopping bag lying on Sehun’s bed. Realisation sinks when Sehun noticed the brand name carved on the box. _Jimmy Choo_.

His fear is proven right when he saw the pair of glass slippers, not to mention, in high heels. How the hell is he going to wear those? And the more important question is, did Jimmy Choo really produce ones with his size?

“I don’t know whether I should be flattered because you two spent so much for this little prank of yours.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchange looks. Sehun could see them agreeing on some unsaid words and that brought shivers down his spine. “If we were to be honest, we didn’t spend a dime on these at all. Well, sort of. But you should know that these shoes were specially customised for you and that’s why they are going to fit. The effort… yeah.” It is Chanyeol who responded, at the same time Baekhyun gets busy trying to get Sehun to wear the slippers. “Ah, also, these are not real glass and they’re very durable too so you don’t have to worry about breaking them and bleeding to death.”

Sehun shoots his friend a glare. “Not helping.” He stands up, grabbing an all-white clutch Baekhyun holds out for him and struts out of his bedroom.

Never in his entire life, Sehun had ever put on make-up this thick. The most he had done were eyeliners and sometimes lip gloss. At the moment, he feels like someone messily plastered a layer of clay on top of his face and called it beautifying. Maybe Baekhyun _did_ plaster a layer of clay and tell Sehun it was make-up. You can never trust that snake. So many tricks up his sleeves.

“You need to stop doubting me,” Baekhyun whined like a kid, as he is opening the car door for Sehun when they arrived at the party. He insisted on treating Sehun that way since Sehun is the _Princess_ for the night. He announced himself as the _fairy godmother_ and Chanyeol as _lizard footman_ , earning very loud scream of protest from the taller male. “I know I tricked you a lot and do questionable silly things all the time, but I take serious pride in my make-up. When I say you’re beautiful, gorgeous and scorching hot, you have to believe me.”

There is Chanyeol on their side, waiting for them to close the car door so he can lock up, nodding eagerly to Baekhyun’s statement. “Baekhyun’s right. You look stunning. I bet everyone at the party is going to lose their mind once they laid eyes on you. Looks like Baekhyun and I will need to play bodyguards well. We need to protect dirty hands from tainting our princess.”

“You two sure are taking your roles seriously.”

“Of course, we are already dressed for the job.” Now that Baekhyun mentioned it, Sehun just realised that his friends are indeed wearing bodyguard outfit. Black slacks, black coat over a buttoned-up white shirt, black tie and an earpiece connecting to a line of wire disappearing under their coat. They really planned this thoroughly.

“Fine, then.” Sehun chuckles, not bothering to hide his amusement. He could never stay mad at these two – no wonder they are still close friends even though they had made him their victim one too many times. “Your first task is to slap anyone who dared to give me slack eyes for crossdressing. Clear?”

“Roger that.”

Chanyeol wasn’t far off when he said ‘ _everyone at the party is going to lose their mind_ ’ when they looked at him.

They arrive pretty late to the party, thanks to Baekhyun’s make-up that took hours, so the house is already filled with other students when they stepped in. As if someone signalled their arrival (it was Chanyeol, really, because he coughed so loud that all the attention in the room falls on them), everyone stopped in their step to turn and look at him. Sehun is not exactly a timid person, he is used to being the centre of attention. However, sporting this princess garment does give him some insecurities. His face heats up in a matter of seconds.

There are whispers, quite the variation too so Sehun is unable to decipher any of those clearly. He does catch some words such as ‘ _beautiful_ ,’ ‘ _daring_ ,’ ‘ _pretty boy_ ,’ and ‘ _matching costume_ s.’

Matching costumes, what?

“Ah. I heard there’s a commotion at the front door. No wonder. Princess just arrived.”

“Kim Jongin.” Sehun mumbles under his breath, recognising the voice without the need to check on the owner. He would recognise the voice anywhere. Kim fucking Jongin. An entity that annoys him more than Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol ever could. His archenemy. His rival. The bane of existence.

Sehun and Jongin met some time during their first year in university, three years ago.

Both of them are taking dance as minor for their bachelor degree. At that time, they were assigned into separate classes and being top students in respective classes, they were introduced as dance crew leader to each other. First semester assessment was dance battle and that was where it started. It was intense, especially when the whole class’s marks depend on the final result of the dance battle. If one person were to mess up, it would heavily impact their grades. Sehun didn’t think it was fair but his seniors said that’s just the way it is.

Unfortunate for Sehun, Jongin is a dancer like no other. Even Sehun, who always had been proud and confident with his skill, had his jaw dropped the first time he saw Jongin danced at their first semester’s recital. (Jongin still makes his jaw drops but never in this life he would admit that out loud.) When Jongin takes the stage, it’s like the music was made for him to dance, and not the other way around. His moves are fluid, soft like the wind, easy like breathing. His gazes pierce through barriers, pulling the audience deep into his emotions.

Always leaving Sehun breathless.

And annoyed, because through all six assessments they had done together, Sehun’s class only won once. (Someone in Jongin’s class caught flu and passed it to half of their team including their star, resulting in their downfall. Nothing Sehun can feel proud of, honestly.) He feels like his pride as a class leader is being trampled over. It does not help either that Jongin never forgets to send him taunting smirk each time his class was announced as the winner.

Outside dance class, they rarely met but when they did, Jongin made sure to bring up all the loses Sehun accumulated against him through the years. Sometimes he teased him about every other thing too, every menial thing, just so to irritate Sehun and ruin his day. Kim Jongin is an embodiment of evil itself.

“I thought I smelled something rotten when I stepped in, looks like it’s just you.” Sehun throws the first attack. When he decided to turn around though, all the snarky remarks he thought of left his head as if someone whipped them away. His eyes stuck on the figure standing a couple of meters away from him.

There Kim Jongin is, standing in his six feet glory, sporting a prince-y look. White buttoned-up collared jacket for his top, a pair of epaulettes fastened to his broad shoulders, golden tassels hanging from each side. His sleeves affixed neatly by cuffs, golden cording instead of buttons. To match the aesthetic, golden strips line both sides of his red slacks, accentuating his long slender legs, and finished with sparkly black dress shoes.

Sehun might be slow at times, but he is not dumb to not recognise who Jongin is trying to represent.

 _Prince Charming_.

He turns sharply to glare at his friends. Baekhyun and Chanyeol smile innocently but he knows, he just knows that Jongin has something to do with their eagerness in making Sehun accept the bet two weeks ago. “You fuckers…” The rest of his cursing came out as yelps instead as his hand suddenly got jerked with such force. He is involuntarily spinning forward, thanks to the lack of control over his balance due to his glass slippers, one second later opening his eyes to a face an inch away from his own. Sehun pales. The shock knocks all the oxygen out of him.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for a princess to talk in such ill language.” They are so close, so close that he could feel puffs of hot air hitting his skin each time Jongin breathes. The tip of their noses bumping against each other, deep swirl of light brown eyes gazing into his own. Sehun visibly gulps. “Bad, bad princess.”

Sehun feels like he is losing it. He is, losing it. Jongin is so close. So close. It had been a while since he had someone this close to him, and Jongin is so hot. So hot. (He is his rival, his archenemy but that doesn’t make him any less hot. God sure put a lot of effort when creating him.) It does not seem like Jongin intends on letting him go. Jongin has an arm securely wrapped around Sehun’s waist, chest pressed together. His other hand threading a feathery path down Sehun’s own, eventually reaching his wrist and intertwining their fingers together.

“What’s wrong, princess? Cat got your tongue.” Oh, God. Does Jongin always have this deep, husky voice or it is just his ears messing with him right now? It definitely does not help either by the way Jongin pronounces the word ‘ _princess_ ’. There is a hint of possessiveness each time he said it up close, almost in hushed whispers only for him to hear, as if reminding him that he is his.

No. No one owns him, especially Kim Jongin.

Sehun bites on his tongue to pull reality back into him. He gathers every ounce of remaining strength and pushes Jongin away. It is embarrassing to admit how hard he is panting afterwards, not sure whether it was from the energy he used to push the sturdy form away or from being enveloped by the tension of being so close to the said sturdy form. Or maybe both. Either way, he realises then that they are in the middle of fellow students, countless pairs of eyes on them. Sehun schools his expression before taking a step toward Jongin, this time with fury.

“I dare you to try to get close to me again.”

There is a challenging smirk curling on Jongin’s lips, that bastard. “Or what?”

Sehun gulps. Obviously, he wasn’t expecting an answer to his threat. Still, in sort of limbo from the shock earlier, Sehun spits out whatever comes first to his head. “I have a pepper spray in my clutch and I am not afraid to use it.” And he immediately regrets it. It was a line from some safety commercial ads he saw on telly a few days ago, also the one Baekhyun recited when he was sliding the said pepper spray into Sehun’s clutch earlier this evening (alongside condoms and lube: ‘ _safety comes first,_ ’ he said).

Knowing how badly he messed up, Sehun’s first instinct is to escape. And he does, but not without stomping his heel right onto Jongin’s shiny dress shoe. Feeling of satisfaction swells within him as he hurries away from the room. He is by the archway when he caught Jongin’s coo of ‘ _aw, he even brings along pepper spray_.’

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to catch up, the distinct bright coloured princess dress might have helped, really. They found him by the buffet table, plate in one hand while the other busy stuffing food into his mouth. Baekhyun hollers in horror and rushes to his side, immediately taking the plate away from him. Sehun whines from the loss but Baekhyun shuts him up with a glare.

“Did I not stress enough about how much effort I put in doing your make-up? Have you forgotten the long hours we spent trying to put this masterpiece together?” The shorter male exclaims dramatically. He produces a small black pouch out of thin air, his so-called emergency kit. Sehun gives in without much protest. “I’m not telling you to not eat at all, but please try not to eat like a 5-year old. Why did you have to gobble down food as if you haven’t been eating for the last five days?”

“I’m stress eating.”

“Why would you be? And here I thought you’re enjoying the attention and praise you’re getting.”

Sehun quirks an eyebrow. “You really asking me why? For real? Did you lose your memory? Have you forgotten how you and Chanyeol tricked me into wearing this dress so I would come to this party in a matching costume with Kim fucking Jongin?”

“You lost a bet… so, I wouldn’t exactly say we tricked you.” Baekhyun visibly nudges their taller friend, trying to pull him in for support. Chanyeol nods rapidly like a machine. Sehun rolls his eyes. “It was a fair play. Right, Yeol?”

“True. It’s not our fault that you’re so bad at arcade games.”

“You knew that I do, and you still exploited my weakness!”

“Stop being so dramatic. That’s my thing.” Baekhyun holds Sehun still by the arms, only letting go to pull out compact powder, giving Sehun small pats on the cheeks. He runs a once over of Sehun’s face, nods with a satisfied smile before magically whisking away his pouch. “Don’t you dare to mess your make-up again.”

Sehun was about to retort with something snarky but didn’t get to when a foreign voice beats him to it. “Hey, there. Oh Sehun, right?”

Surprised, the three friends make a sharp turn towards the voice. Soft gasps leave their lips when they found out who it was, Kris Wu: host of the party, richest guy on campus.

“H-how do you know my name?” Sehun stutters. If he was not mistaken, Kris is an economics major. Their building is on the other side of the campus, and they don’t have any mutual class throughout the years. The only reason Sehun knows about Kris is that he’s filthy rich, and the reason why he’s at his party is because the man generously includes everyone from architectural major (Baekhyun and Chanyeol) and dance crews in his invitations.

“Are you not aware of your popularity? I’ve heard your name a number of times around campus but tonight is the first time I saw you with my own eyes.” When Kris suddenly leaned closer to Sehun, he could feel his two friends suddenly get tensed by his side. “I should have gone to find you sooner. I have missed out big time.”

Once again, Sehun didn’t get to make any response. Baekhyun squeezes his tiny body between him and Kris with a loud huff, acting as a wall. (Honestly, with his height compared to Kris and Sehun’s, it could barely be called a wall but he did push Kris backwards to make a distance.) Somewhat dumbfounded, Sehun keeps his mouth shut and waits for what Baekhyun has to say about it.

“Okay, so, first and foremost, thank you for inviting my course mates and me to your party. We really appreciate it. Please invite us again next time as well. Secondly, how do I say this…” The shorter male pauses to look at his side, towards Chanyeol as if he was asking for some kind of strength or something. “I know Sehun is pretty to look at especially tonight but you see, he is kind of taken. So, yeah.”

It takes quite the processing in his head, not exactly getting where Baekhyun is heading. _Taken?_ Him? By who?

However, being the good and loyal friend (despite sometimes wondering whether the snakes truly deserve his kindness, he still loves them okay), Sehun decides to get on board and agree with whatever Baekhyun is saying. Only after Kris apologised and left them does Sehun finally spins his shorter friend around for a round of questioning.

“Remind me again, by whom am I taken exactly?” Two pairs of anxious eyes meet his. He can see the way his friends are visibly shaken. They keep nudging each other, urging the other to answer while simultaneously trying to make an escape. Sehun narrows his eyes. “Quit it. The two of you have been acting fishy the entire day. Helping me dress up, making me pretty, even going as far as being my bodyguards sticking all over me instead of grinding on some ass on the dance floor. Tell me. What evil plans are you hatching?”

For the first time in the course of their long friendship years, Sehun is witnessing his two friends breaking out cold sweat. They really are nervous, for some reason. And it makes Sehun even more curious.

“Are you up to no good again?”

“Look.” Chanyeol finally manages. “It’s not like we don’t want to tell you. We’re actually quite excited to let you know, but we’re not sure if we could… yet.”

As if on cue, suddenly someone is holding onto his wrist and for the second time that night, he’s getting tugged forward and landed against a sturdy chest. Sturdy, familiar, warm chest. Sehun struggles to stand properly on his feet. His high heels aren’t helping at all. These nasty things could even make him trip over the air. In the midst of his hard work of keeping balance, his ears catch a series of amused chuckles. Sehun frowns and decides to look up, finally checking who is the person that almost caused him to trip to his death.

“You!”

There is Kim Jongin, wearing his sweet smile full of mischief, face once again so close to Sehun. “Yes, princess. It is I, your prince.”

Sehun tries to back away for an escape but maybe Jongin has learned from their encounter almost half an hour ago. The hand around his waist tightens, while the other holds his hips firmly into place. No matter how much effort Sehun put in, Jongin easily counters it. It does make Sehun feels like a loser, as embarrassing as it is to admit. “What are you trying to do? L-let me go.”

“I’m not letting you go.” Proving his point, Jongin only tightens his arm around Sehun, squeezing his middle. “You wanted to know what Chanyeol and Baekhyun were up to, right? You can ask me. I’m here to explain on their behalf.” He watches Jongin signals to the said friends. Sehun assumes he is asking them to leave, yeah? One second later, they are left alone by the buffet table, bodies flushed against each other.

Back in Year 2, first semester, Sehun was once being put in such compromising position with Jongin. They had a small impromptu contemporary dance battle, going 1-against-1 between the two classes. The rules were simple: the last man standing will be the winner. They kept the leaders at the end of the line, so to be fair with the rest of the class. When Jongin finally stepped into battle with Sehun, loud roaring broke through the studio. Tension at max, everyone paid close attention to the two dance prodigies.

Contemporary dance is one of Sehun’s strengths, next to modern and hip hop. So, he was pretty confident to win the battle. On the other hand, Jongin’s forte was ballet. He knew for a fact that Jongin grew up with ballet, which explains his fluid and elegant moves. However, he also knew that Jongin was made for dancing. He can do any style, any genre, and make them his own.

Their battle was intense right from the beginning, either party refused to go easy on each other. The rest of the class was sitting on the edge of their seats. Jongin countered every attack smoothly, almost effortlessly and it made Sehun very, very frustrated.

At one point in their battle, they were arm in arm, bodies pressed against each other in taunting moves. Between pushing and pulling, they harmonised without knowing, fortuitously creating a beautiful dance routine (as quoted by their dance instructor). Right there, then, Sehun refused to admit but he felt something more. Something, bubbling, deep in the pit of his stomach. As their eyes matched, powerful and passionate. Something might have lighted up inside him. It confused the hell out of him, and still confused him to this day.

It also made him hate Jongin even more. Resenting his presence, Sehun made sure to never let Jongin come close to him ever again. His resolution broke tonight, twice. Kim fucking Jongin.

“Fuck. Ow!” Sting on the ear has broken his reverie. His eyes widen in realisation, glaring at Jongin. “Did you just fucking bite me?”

Totally unaffected, Jongin is still smiling sweetly at him. “It’s rude to space out when someone is talking. It is rude too, to curse. Haven’t I told you earlier, a princess shouldn’t be using such crude language.”

“You midget. Will you just fucking stop it?” Sehun bellows, so frustrated that he’s close to tears. “Stop with this princess thing. I lost a fucking bet, okay. Fucking snakes. I was made to wear this. It’s not like I’m into it or anything. And you, fucking stop hugging me. We’re supposed to hate each other.”

The way Jongin tilts his head then sends his heart doing wild acrobatic flips. “I never hated you though.”

“Aca-scuse me?”

The next two minutes are filled with silence. Sehun’s mouth still wide opened from shock, meanwhile, Jongin is munching his bottom lip, looking rather nervous. The other male visibly inhales a deep breath before finally speaking out his mind. “The first time I saw you in the dance studio, stretching up, I was interested. I didn’t get to introduce myself though because the class was already starting. But then, Mr Lee did the deed and introduced us as rivals instead. It was kind of frustrating at first but it turned out pretty fun.”

_Interested? Kim Jongin is interested in him? Why? How?_

“I might have enjoyed watching your irritated face way too much. It’s cute when you kept sending me stinky eyes after your team lost a battle. Whenever I opened my mouth to say something, you looked so offended as if I just cursed your entire generation. And of course, my favourite, you stumbling over your words each time you tried to make a snarky comeback. I have heard about your reputation around campus. I know your sass level, and I’d like to think that it’s only me who gets to make you stutter. Yeah?”

The last part really had Sehun shivering. “Oh god, what?”

“Unfortunately, annoying and winning against you are the only way to make you talk to me. We’re in our final year now. Soon, we’re going to be taking our own paths and I might lose you forever. So, I took an initiative to approach your friends. Thankfully, they’re very accommodating.”

Sehun produces low guttural noises as once again he attempts to break free. Jongin’s explanation is making him more confused and it seems like his comprehension skill has vanished into thin air. He couldn’t make sense of anything the other male is talking about. “Get off me. I need to… breath.”

“Not. Letting. You. Go.” Jongin repeats, this time against the skin of his neck after he leans to rest his head on Sehun’s left shoulder. Did someone turn off the air conditioner? Why is it suddenly so hot in the room? “I made this dress, you know.” The hand on his hips leaves to trace along the seams of the dress, moving up and down his back before Jongin tugged him even closer onto his chest. “I handpicked every fabric, inspected the material and texture, I only wanted the best for you. I don’t know how to mould a glass slipper so I ordered a custom-made one. It’s kind of pricey but…” Jongin pauses, pulls away just enough so he could peek on Sehun’s foot poking from under his dress. “Worth every penny.”

“Wait. Did you just say… did you hand-made my costume?”

They’re staring at each other now, after Jongin finally allowing a bigger gap between them just so they can stand face to face. The edge of Jongin’s lips curls up into a soft smile, his free hand slides up to cup Sehun’s cheek. He could be only imagining it but there’s a fondness in the other male’s eyes. Call him weak, but Sehun softens at the sight, his own lips slowly mirroring Jongin’s.

It’s another silence break between them, but this time it’s more comfortable. Sehun takes the chance to process all the new information. Connecting the dots, untangling the knots that had been confusing him since their first year. He takes a deep breath, feeling warm all over. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t hatred at all.

Suddenly, they’re swaying to a music track. (When did they move from buffet table to dance floor, while being basically tangled together?) It’s a soft song, a melody he recognises but couldn’t pinpoint what the title is. He has no idea why they are dancing right now, or how could he allow it to happen, but he likes it. So much.

When Jongin leans to press their foreheads together, his smile is still sweet but it gets wider. And it is very, very contagious. “Want to see you in something that’s mine.” Their noses nuzzle together, Sehun feels something bubbles inside. His chest aches. “I thought that tricking you into wearing a dress I made is the closest, the only way so I could call you mine, finally before our college life ends.”

In the past three years of their acquaintance, Sehun got used to keeping eye on Jongin’s bad side; he never thought the devil himself is capable of appearing as a cute puppy. His lips are thick, full of flesh and slightly sticking outwards, forming a natural pout. His brown eyes sparkle under the lights, and Sehun has no doubts that his smile could put the sun into shame and turns his heart into a puddle.

It is getting too much. Sehun closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down.

He opens them again. Their eyes meet. Sehun leans forward to press their lips together. Soft. Slow. Sweet.

“All you have to do is ask.”

Jongin laughs, a real genuine laugh he never heard before. He quickly decides it’s his new favourite melody. They kiss again. “I know.”

**Epilogue I:**

“How did you managed to get a custom-made Jimmy Choo shoes? It’s so expensive too.”

“My eldest noona built her model career well. She has some connections and managed to strike some nice deal too.”

“How about Baekhyun and Chanyeol? I don’t believe you if you said they’d be so willing to help.”

“Um… a month of lunch.”

“Ah. That’s the snakes I know. Am I included in the lunch budget?”

“Why would you be included in the budget?”

“I had to wear a fucking dress just because you don’t know how to confess like a normal person.”

“What’s wrong with having some fun?”

“Pay for my lunches this month or I’ll dump your sorry ass.”

**Epilogue II** :

“Hey. You carry pepper spray, right?”

“Yeah, Baekhyun made me. _Props are important_ , he said.”

“Do princess carry around swords too? Or gun?”

“Uh, no?”

“Then, what the fuck is poking my thighs right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Personal page: [rune4u.carrd.co](https://rune4u.carrd.co/)


End file.
